Soul Series X Zelda
This page explains in detail the interactions between the Soul Series and the Zelda series. Soul Calibur II (GameCube) Each of the console versions of Soul Calibur II features a different exclusive character, and the one in the GameCube version is Link, the hero from the Zelda series. (The PlayStation 2 exclusive is Heihachi Mishima from Tekken, while the Xbox exclusive is the titular character from Spawn) Unlike the other two guest characters, though, Link is not featured in the HD remake of the game, since it wasn't released on any Nintendo console. The Link appearing in this game is based mostly on his adult form from The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, but there are many elements in his storyline and weapons that come from other games in the series. For this reason this character's identity is debatable, as some consider him an incarnation of the hero from Ocarina of Time, only with some extra elements from other games, while other consider him a different, original Link, that mashes elements from different games, possibly as if all the heroes from the different Zelda games always were the same character (which actually is an old theory regarding the series' timeline). Most fans however agree that this appearance is not canon to the Zelda series. (its canocity to the Soul Series is debatable, since while Link is ignored in other games in the series, his presence doesn't conflicts with any plot element in it, and therefore could be considered canon) Link never directly talks, like in the original games, but his battle cries and grunts are based on those from Ocarina of Time, even though re-dubbed. Link also has his own unique soundtrack, that is an orchestrated version of the main theme from The Legend of Zelda, while winning a match makes the "item found" jingle play. General informations Link appears in the game's introduction along with all other characters in the game. He's shown drawing the Master Sword (supposedly from its pedestal, but it's not clearly shown) in a forest. This corresponds to The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past, where the Master Sword's pedestal is found in the Lost Woods (it's also found there in minor games Oracle of Ages and Oracle of Seasons). Link's official biography reads: :Hyrule's tranquility was shattered by the arrival of several disasters, which brought opaque, ominous clouds with them. Eventually, it was discovered that a wizard was to blame for all that had happened. Just as the people were about to lose all hope, the sun miraculously returned as Link, having been summoned by Princess Zelda to find the disasters' source, successfully defeated the wizard. The people of Hyrule rejoiced in the belief that eternal peace would rule; but it eventually became clear that the wizard who was responsible for the disasters was in fact controlled by an evil sword from another world, Soul Edge, and that the fragments of Soul Edge had been gathering in the other world. Knowing that the resurrection of the evil blade must be prevented at all costs, Link chose to travel to the other world and destroy Soul Edge himself. He gathered his trusted Master Sword and Ocarina and transported himself off on a secret journey. While this story seems to be original, it might draw inspiration from A Link to the Past's backstory, where natural disasters started to occour followed by wizard Agahnim showing up first to help, but later revealing himself as a villain, controlled by Ganon, and Zelda then asked Link for help (though it's never directly stated that Agahnim caused the natural disasters, and Zelda called Link after being kidnapped, much time after the disasters ceased). Some believe the sorcerer to actually be a reference to Ganondorf from Ocarina of Time, but their stories are totally different. The final statement about the Ocarina is likely a reference to Ocarina of Time since while ocarinas also appeared in previous games, it's a major plot element in Ocarina of Time. His ending simply states that he returnes to Hyrule after "sealing away the evil". While the evil is here represented by the Soul Edge, him sealing its power away is likely a reference to the way he defeats Ganon in Ocarina of Time, by sealing him into the Sacred Realm. Also the ending later mentions his ocarina, again referencing Ocarina of Time. Link is the only main character in the game whose alternate outfits are palette swaps of the original, rather than different designs, but he's also the only character to have two unlockable extra outfits, while all other characters only have one or none. His outfits are: Green tunic, Red tunic, Blue tunic and Purple tunic. These correspond to the tunics of the four Links from The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords, but since that's a minor game and was released only a few months before this game, they might instead be based on Link's alternate tunics from Ocarina of Time plus his appearance after equipping the Blue Ring in the original The Legend of Zelda. Also these four palette swaps are the same as the ones from Super Smash Bros. so this might be a reference to that game instead. Moveset Link uses a Sword and Shield fighting style, and his basic fighting stance is the same as in Ocarina of Time. He also has three alternative fighting stances using recurring weapons from the original series: Bow, Boomerang and Bomb. Many of his moves are taken directly from the games, though for gameplay reasons he also has some kick moves, while he couldn't kick in any Zelda game. His moves are in detail: Button explanation: ''(the actual in-game name of each move is in '''bold, an italic note in brackets with the name is used to distinguish it from moves with the same name)'' 'Horizontal Attacks: '''Vertical Attacks: '''Kick Attacks: '''Throws: '''Miscellaneous Attacks: Weapons Like all other characters in the game, Link has eleven selectable weapons, including his standard an most-balanced weapon, the Soul Edge (shape-shifted to fit his fighting style), an "ultimate" weapon (being the Soul Calibur for some characters, it's the Great Fairy Sword in this case), and a "joke" weapon being weaker than his standard weapon and making noises at each hit. However unlike the other guest characters, each of Link's weapons is taken directly from the Zelda series, except obviously the Soul Edge. Their in-game descriptions also mention their origin quite accurately, but always refer to the original weilder as Link, supporting the theory that this game's Link lived the events from all games in the Zelda series. His standard weapons are the Master Sword and Hylian Shield and notably there's only one version of them, while all the other characters have a Player1 and a Player2 version of their standard weapon (only Spawn in the Xbox version of the game also has only one version of his standard weapon). While some alternative weapons include both a sword and shield, some weapons only consist in a sword or other weapon, in which case Link keeps the Hylian Shield, while in case of the Mirror Shield he keeps the Master Sword. Link also wears the sword's scabbard on his back only when weilding the Master Sword. Link's weapons in detail, including properties (relatively to the standard weapon) and references to the Zelda series are: The sources for the weapons looking different than their original in-game appearance are: ZeldaOoT Armos art.png|Artwork for the Armos from ''Ocarina of Time, that served as the base for the Armos Series. Zelda MagicalSword art.png|Artwork for the Magical Sword from The Legend of Zelda, that served as the base for the Magic Sword. License Namco was licensed by Nintendo to include Link exclusively in the GameCube version of Soul Calibur II. Category:Type 1 links Category:Links Category:Direct links